My Love and Joy
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Some times love can form between different transformers even between Decepticons and Predicons, but to lose someone you love takes greater courage not to give up


**My love and joy**

Disclaimer: Transformers Belongs to Hasbro, I own the two Transformers featured in this ficlet.

P.E.L.M belongs to Airizzon

Lyrics By fort Minor.

* * *

I am not your tool nor am I just another thing I am a living sentient being I think of this as you lay waste to very little I have left, I am wondering where it went wrong, why did you attack him what did he do to you.

Is it because he is a Decepticon?

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
**

I watch you lay in your own fluids not wanting to move your hurt I can see that but I was held like a animal by chains as you lie there as they hurt you. I feel the pain that you felt that moment by love

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,**

It hurts me to hurt you by not doing anything my love, this is never what I imagened you'd be, beaten torn and broken, Seeing you become a shadow of your former self.

**'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

I belived for one small moment that we would be happy just you and me, we finally prove to the world that two misfits are capable for love and happiness, that we would feel the same love that many take for granted.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

I feel tears now as they kick you and you writhe in agony as your internals rupture as so my spark with it I can hardly think straight as they relentlessly wrestle you into that chair, tightening those restraints on your wrists as you bleed the ground red with energon flowing freely from your elbow joint.

**You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
**

I hear a strangled scream and an explosion near by as you are electrocuted, for one horrible moment I realise it was coming from my vocaliser as you cough trying to intake air into your systems, you struggle to keep online, I feel such anguish watching them do this to you.

My Love and Joy.

**With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

He is cackling as you slowly die in his cruel hands, struggling to keep our bond strong I feel the sparklings within me, giving hope and relief that we are a family, but I don't want to say goodbye.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

I plead with the cruel being to let you go but he danced his fingers up my neck and down in to my armour feeling my sensitive areas, I cringe away, trying to get free from his grasp but he danced his digits around my leg joints, I hear you yell with anger I try to reach out with my bond link but it failed, I was at his Mercy as you are to theirs.

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**

He releases me as he concentrates his attention to you he wants you to suffer that is his perpose in this hell hole, your spark is weak I know that I was going to be alone, but some fluid collects at my optics as your spark dies, I will miss you...

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**

Guess what we have triplets my love, they have your optics, I know they want to see their father but primus, they would love to have met you...

I will always love you

My beloved Tyranno...

Fin.


End file.
